The Battle of Among 3 Networks for Number 3
Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation (IBC) - IBC since 1960 from Sorianos family and 1975 from Benedicto company, the #1 television network from 1977 to 1988. After the EDSA Revolution, IBC was sequestered by the new government through PCGG. It was also in the 70's and 80's that IBC was at ites immediate popular: showing full-lenght Tagalog films and introducing original one-of-a-kind program genres like TODAS, Iskul Bukol, Chicks to Chicks, LoveliNess, Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino, Sharon Cuneta Show, See-True and Sic O'Clock News. Now, IBC known as The Kapinoy Network reaching the number 3 station in terms of ratings in the established to the leading networks ABS-CBN and GMA in the advertisers and talents for their own shows. As made to reclaim its glory days by buying IBC surging phenomenal growth: Viva-TV, the primetime programming block of IBC from 5pm to 12mn daily, 2:30pm to 12mn on Saturdays and 10am to 12:30am on Sundays with programming by airing shows from Viva Entertainment: two basketball games like PBA and NBA, wrestling fans like ONE Fighting Championship, WWE Raw and WWE Smackdown, billiards World Pool Masters for billiard tournament fans and the best boxing-matches fans like The Main Event and Donaire Flashback as well as Japanese anime series like Akazukin Cha Cha, Chinpui, Crayon Shin Chan, Kirarin and Cyborg Kurochan, primetime popular telenovelas and asianovelas are Palabra de Mujer, Amor Bravio, Shut Up Flower Boy Band and All About My Romance, for more hit local programs like a star-studded teleserye are My Family Xyriel and Esperanza, teen drama anthology series Sandy's Boyfriend, the comedy show Wapak and Petra's Panniest, action-packed Viva blockbuster movies Sinemaks, top-rating phenomenal game shows Who Wants to be a Millionaire and The Weakest Link, and the popular talent search show for the singing superstar contest fans like Born to be a Star as well as morning show Magandang Umaga Ba?, the IBC's flagship news programs Express Balita and Ronda Trese. The flagship children's television programs called KapinoyLand for kiddie education, pre-school, schools and child play at baby and kids with Mr. Kapinoy as the leading character mascot, the toklusatsu and anime shows line-up like Kamen Rider Black, Bioman, Voltes V and Battle Ball also bought airtime to air their Kapinoy shows as well as the homegrown Kapinoy shows are educational show Cooltura, noontime variety show Lunch Break, two public service program are Snooky and Nora Mismo, interactive show Danze sa TV, children-oriented show Y2K: Yes to Kids, lifestyle tele-magazine show Chinatown TV, public affairs program Angara ng Bayan, Good Take and Linawin Natin, showbiz talk show Showbiz Star, sitcom Dolphy, magazine sitcom for health Hapi Kung Healthy and the late-night talk show Noel @ Late Night in the big-earning income. The Kapinoy Network has also have its flagship radio stations like the AM radio for news and public service as DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 and two FM stations for music entertainment are 93.5 Romance FM for pure love songs and iDMZ 891 for pop, CHR, urban hip-hop, RB and dance music hits along with the provincial radio stations like DYBQ Iloilo, DYJJ Roxas, DYRG Kalibo, DYBG Cebu, DXML Davao and the tourist-oriented 103.8 Boracay FM. For the UHF news channel IBC News Network (INN), the cable music channel Danze TV and the international channels IBC Global. #'ABC Development Corporation (TV5)' - TV5 is the third broadcasting network in the country for the MediaQuest Holdings, Inc. in partner PLDT headded by the chairman Manny V. Pangilinan. TV5 is the third player in a stong number 3 in terms of ratings than a leading networks ABS-CBN and GMA have the talents of Kapatid stars for their own shows. Since then, TV5 reaching the popular and top-rating hits: TV5's flagship high-rating news and public affairs programs are Good Morning Club, T3 Reload, Aksyon, Pilipinas News, Reaksyon, Tutok Tulfo, Rescue5, Alagang Kapatid, Balwarte and Bitag, the noontime variety show Wowowillie, musical-variety show P.O.5, top-rating game shows like Jeepney Jackpot: Pera o Para, Karinderya Wars and The Million Peso Money Drop, the most-watched teleserye like Cassandra: Warrior Angel, komik-serye Kapitan Awesome, the drama anthology Ms. Maricel and Untold Stories mula sa Face to Face, teen drama Forever Barkada, more comedy shows Hayop sa Galing, Istorifik: Pidol's Kwentong Fantastik, Lokomoko U and Tropang Kulit, reality show Boracay Bodies, Talentadong Pinoy, Artista Academy anda singing talent search Kanta Pilipinas, reality talak-serye Face to Face, a youth-tele-magazine series Popstar TV, children's show Batibot and showbiz-oriented talk show Ang Latest. TV5 also have its own flagship FM radio stations like Radyo5 92.3 News FM and 106.7 Energy FM as well as its UHF news channel AksyonTV, new general-entertainment channel on UHF 47 called Friendly TV featuring foreign US hit programs and cartoon series as well as its sports programming like PBA, NCAA and PBA D-League for basketball games, Bigtime Bakbakan for boxing, WWE BottomLine, WWE Main Event and WWE Smackdown for wrestling fans, UFL for football fans, international channels like Kapatid TV5 (KTV5) and AksyonTV International, and cable channels TeleSingko, Kids5, AniMega, 5 Max Movie Channel, Colours, Hyper and Weather Information Network.